Father knows best
by emJeanie
Summary: God reflects on the company his youngest son keeps, and Whether he should tell them something about their friend.


Hi everyone!

This is my second supernatural fanfic. It's a bit longer than the first and I was a lot more nervous about writing this. I have rewritten this so many times I've lost count!

Inspired by when Dean called Cas a child. Definitely in season 6, either the man who would be king or the episode after, I'm not sure! Also, part of me does see Cas as very young from time to time, especially with how naïve he can be. I just want to give him a hug. Or have Dean give him a hug…

Hope you like this, please let me know.

Em-J

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

P.S oh and thank you soooooo much for the review for Beam!

Father knows best 

The musings of Chuck Shurley.

Heaven is complicated. What earth calls a 'year' is different upstairs.

Time is fixed. The souls content in their own piece of heaven have no concept of time. Why should they? They have no appointments to make. No deadlines to meet or anniversaries to remember. Their souls never age anyway. Their little slice of sanctuary never experiences a change of seasons or dates. There are no sunrises or sunsets. Sure if that's what their idea of heaven is then yes, they can see one, but on a loop. The same sunrise or sunset over and over. A memory from their mortal lives

Why am I telling you this? Maybe because Heaven isn't just home to the departed. No, heaven is also home to Angels. My children. Angels can age but it is a lengthy process. An Angel that has been around approximately 1000 earth years isn't 1000 earth years old. Does that make sense? I hope so…

Arch Angels are the oldest. Lucifer was always fond of his younger brothers. You know, before all that stuff happened. He was especially fond of Gabriel. Lucifer taught Gabriel almost everything he knew. He taught him how to fly and how to do tricks. Gabriel looked up to his big brother so much, it was nice to see the two of them get along. I will definitely resurrect him soon, I know deep down my eldest son never intended to kill him. Gabriel was around 300ish earth years old. Although this is ancient in human years, it is still considered young by Arch angel standards. He has been through so many identities and has experienced so much: Conflict. Pain. The Winchesters. Chocolate…

Though nobody has been through as much as my youngest son. The baby of heaven.

Castiel.

No father wants his child to suffer. Watch as he is forced to battle through horrors to rescue the righteous man. It was always my intention that the two of them would be close, however the rescue was meant to run a lot more smoothly and there should have been many more of my sons and daughters helping him. Cassie has been beaten to a pulp by allies turned traitors. Watched older brothers turn against each other and tear each other apart. He has battled with demons and hellhounds. Blown up and betrayed and possessed by Leviathan. Sent mad by mistakes he shouldn't of been allowed to make in the first place.

Castiel was too young to lay siege to hell. He was too young to lead an army. He was too young to torture demons and get completely hammered on cheap alcohol and be 'persuaded' to sleep with some girl in a bar by Dean Winchester. Sure, if he were human it would seem part of 'growing up' but a human father would still not approve. Those boys are both a good and bad influence on Cas but I would never want the trio to be separated. Castiel loves them. He cares for them. Dean especially. He doesn't know the emotions he feels, but one day the pieces of the puzzle will all fit together and the trio will become stronger than ever. Team Free will.

Sam and Dean have excepted him into their world. He rides with them in the impala. He has spent time with them at bobby's. Joined them on hunts and saved the day when things turned sour. Sam and Dean see him as part of the team. One of the boys so to speak. They presume because of his apparent lack of emotion and at times serious personality that he is older than them. More mature than them, but that isn't true. His vessel is the oldest one in the room, not the Angel. Cas may have lived many earth years but he was still young. Jimmy Novak was kind. A loving father and doting husband. Castiel was drawn to the love in his eyes. Jimmy would never let his young child fight. He would never send her on trips with 'boys' Sam and Dean's age. Castiel chose a vessel he admired. He chose someone he considered friendly and nice. The kind of person who would help a child if they were lost.

If I could change Castiel's past I would. Sometimes I am sorely tempted but I know it would eventually make the situation worse. That little fledgling with soft feathers, bright eyes and a pure grace is now just a memory. It all changed when he was thrown into battle and forced to grow up. There is still some child like confusion and innocence still there, but not as much as there could be. I wish his need to be so direct and serious wasn't as strong.

Watching Dean interact with Cas in 'my' house is very interesting. Dean doesn't seem so keen on 'Chuck Shurley' but I get his point. I'd be pretty annoyed if someone was turning my dangerous life into a story book for the world to swoon over. Cas seems in awe of me. A 'prophet of the Lord' and all that. I remember when Gabriel once told him of Luke. He showed Castiel the prophet and the fledgling literally jumped with childish excitement at the important man. I love the flashes of innocence in his eyes, The brightest bluest eyes in the whole of heaven. I really ws on good form when I created Castiel.

Sam and Dean may berate him for his poor decisions but that doesn't mean they should stop advising him. All youngsters tend to ignore the advice of people older than them. They make quick and irresponsible decisions that hardly ever work in their favour. They forget about the consequences. Although Cas had to grow up rather quickly, he still makes childish errors. Surely Sam and Dean can relate to that.

'Carver Edlund' should write a new book. Another story about the Winchesters, however this time with a difference. This time they have a friend helping them on their way. There will be three main characters for the fans to be obsessive over.

Sam, Dean and a 19 'year' old Angel.

I can't wait for the boys to find out their Angel's true age.

Ok…so there is it. Erm…either it went ok and I'm worrying for no reason or I had ever reason to worry and it was an absolute shambles of a story and I've just wasted your time. If it was the latter I apologise. Please let me know and as ever I thank you for reading my little story!

Em-J


End file.
